Assassin of the Ages
by SpringtrapTheAssassin
Summary: She had no real name. Her story begins anew with each lifetime. The Revolutionary War. The French Revolution. The Renaissance. The Industrial Revolution in London. The Pirate Age. Each time, she was there with the Assassins. Now, she fights alongside Desmond Miles, telling her tales and recalling adventures. But everyone has their secrets.
1. Winds of Change

I stood at the helm of my ship, watching my crew work as we sailed the ocean, waves crashing against the hull. I took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. The Black Robin was a beauty unlike any other.

She was made of a wood that was so black it could give you a tan with the sun reflected off the surface. She was a fast ship, and strong. She held the best cannons and had plenty of room for supplies and sleeping quarters for the crew.

I chuckled and let my quarter master take the helm. I walked down onto the main deck, then went to the front of the ship, leaping onto the railing. I stood tall, holding onto some ropes.

My robes fluttered in the wind, my hood casting a shadow that hid my face. I flexed my wrist, unleashing a hidden blade. I smiled and flexed again, letting the metal sink back into my bracer. "How long until we reach Nassau, Val?"

The man looked up from the helm, shouting out to me. "Not too much longer. These waters are that of the islands! We're close, Captain!"

I nodded, sighing as my ship slowly and surely sailed into the small port. I got off at the docks, catching the eye of a few sailors. I ignored their stares, heading to the pub in order to pass the time while my crew restocked. I managed to catch the glimpse of someone wearing Assassin's Robes. My eyes widened slightly.

"Oi, Kenway! It seems that lass there has her eyes on you." James Kidd mentioned, taking a sip of 'his' ale.

Edward Kenway glanced over, meeting my gaze briefly. "She's an assassin. She must have bought passage on that ship that just came in."

I scoffed, marching over. "As if, sailor. That's my ship."

Thatch coughed on his drink, hitting his fist against his chest. "The captain of the Black Robin is here in Nassau?! Well, blast me with a cannon! Holly Nale, sit and rest!"

I smiled and sat, looking over the trio. The other two seemed shocked. I leaned in to whisper. "Mary, did you forget who I was?"

Mary Read chuckled and shook her head. "I thought you were dead, lassie!"

I looked up at Edward, my expression turning sour. "Havana. I remember hearing about you from the sage. Kenway, I have a proposition for you, Kidd and Thatch. And that proposition is..." I took a long drink of my pint of rum before speaking once again.

"I want to become part of your fleet."


	2. High-Seas Kidnapping

"You want to join our fleet? Now why would we ever let you do that?" Kenway spoke up, glaring at me.

I returned his gaze with a cold and calculated stare. "My ship is one of the fastest and most well armed on the seas. I can clear out half the King's navy if need be."

Thatch sat back in his seat, looking me over. I glanced to him, then returned to my staring contest with Edward until he turned away. A smirk graced my lips as I closed my eyes, exhaling slowly.

Closing my eyes in the presence of two other assassins was a huge mistake. Within seconds, I had two blades to my throat and a gun pressed into my chest over my heart.

I opened my eyes slowly. My palms were pressed into their stomachs. "One move, and I can take you both down."

Kidd glanced down and huffed. "Two hidden blades? Holly, dear, be reasonable."

I tensed up my arms, prepared to drive my blades into them. "Just test me, Mary. And you won't live to see the next dawn."

Edward and Mary backed off, huffing unhappily as they sat back down. I shook my head, clicking my tongue. "Now, once my crew is restocked, we need to set sail. We can't waste more time, Edward."

Edward a crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But don't expect me to take kindly to a dog."

A low growl left my throat as I gripped the front of his assassin robes, pulling his face close to mine. "Call me a dog again, and I will end you with your own ship." I threw him back roughly, making him topple backwards in his chair.

Just to drive my point home, I grabbed his pint and downed it in a few gulps, slamming it down on the table before leaving. I walked out of the tavern, heading for the jungle.

I suddenly burst into a sprint, my heart racing as I let loose a giddy laugh, widening my eyes. I ran for the waterfall, if only for a few moments. I turned to go back to town, all tension and stress gone. I eased my way back towards the docks. The three pirates from earlier were on the Jackdaw, but I paid no mind.

I boarded my ship and as we all set sail, my waist was grabbed. I let out a surprised Yelp at the strong, harsh grip on my waist, squirming as I tried to break free. Edward looked over and shouted something other to Thatch on his ship. None of us has noticed the fourth ship.

A sleeping dart was jabbed into my thigh and as my captor swung on a rope over onto his ship, my vision darkened. The last thing I saw were three ships worth of crew, and a ship with no captain.

(SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! I can't come up with much today. My mind is on a concert in Atlanta that I'm going to tomorrow!)


	3. Desmond

I paused in my story, looking around at the group gathered around me, smiling fondly at Desmond. "Interesting, eh?"

I laughed softly and smiled at his expression. "But you were just getting to the good part!"

I stood up from my seat, looking around the room we were in. Statues of assassins surrounded us, but my attention focused on one and one only. My hand twitched, my hidden blade jolting into the open. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm glad I didn't lose my finger."

I chuckled up at the statue of Altaïr, shaking my head. "He'll always be a novice in my eyes, Desmond."

(Que Altaïr sounding pissed and pouting at being called a novice)

I pat the base of the statue, lowering my eyes and I pull my hood back, tracing a scar along my throat that traveled up and over my lips, stopping just above. "I remember when I got this scar. It was a fight that nearly cost me my own life."

I looked back at Lucy, then at Desmond. "You guys need to understand something. What you're doing is dangerous. I'm not going to babysit some amateur assassins. That's not the mentor's job. The mentor's job is to teach and hope their students don't act stupid."

I lifted my eyes to the statue once more and muttered something in Hebrew, bowing my head. "Let's go, team. We need those memories." I look back at the animus and growl. "I'm not going into that devil machine."

Desmond and Lucy got ahold of me, pinning my arms behind my back as I struggled slightly. "Stop! I can't go..." I was strapped down within second and forced down into the recesses of my memory.


	4. Ripped Into Reality

When I awoke, I was somewhere dark, but I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes slowly, looking down at what seemed to be a bed. My eyes flew open wide as I sat up, assessing that my clothes were still on, but my boots, weapons and assassin robes were set in a chair.

I sat up straight as a board, flicking my gaze around the room. "H-hello?"

I cursed softly as I stood and the floorboards creaked beneath my feet. A movement off to my far left startled me, making my muscles tense and ache from the strain. I crouch down, hearing boots scuff over the boards.

"Finally awake I see."

-/\\\\\\\\\\\\-

Weeks had passed since I had been taken from my own ship and Edward was beginning to get restless.

"He bloody took her right off her ship! How in the hell am I not expected to go after her?!" Edward yelled at the other two captains.

Kidd shook her head. "Edward, we'll get her back eventually. But we need to stay back and watch for when he stops. We can't just rush him. His ship is a fast an' sleek Man-o-War. He'll sink us as soon he laid eyes on our flags. Plus, he didn't seem the hurting kind."

Edward opened his mouth to reply when Thatch spoke up.

"Kidd is right, Kenway. We need to watch and wait, otherwise we could end up hurting our friend during the battle."

-/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\-

My body jolted upwards as I ripped myself from the animus, coughing and clutching my throat. My head spun and I saw stars. I saw hands come towards my face and I swiped at them, only to see my own hand go through them. The movement caused me to spill over onto the floor, groaning in pain from the impact.

I rolled onto my side, the memory fading as the Bleeding Effect began to subside. I slowly sat up, Desmond's father coming to my side. "YOU KEPT HER IN THERE FAR TOO LONG!"

I was too weak to even lift my head properly, but I know it was Desmond that spoke. "She's only been in there for two days."

"TWO DAYS WITH REST?! WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER?! Any longer and she would have _died_ , Desmond!"

I felt Mr. Miles set me down in a chair, leaning it back to help me lay down more. "Go and get some food, Rebecca. Shaun, go with her. Lucy, drive them. GO."

The three friends ran to go do their jobs. Desmond stood idly by, watching his father fret over me, glaring at him. "You never worried about me like this. Why all of a sudden do you care about her?"

"She's a special assassin, Desmond. We can't lose someone who is reborn to help the Brotherhood."


	5. Talking To The Past

Desmond raised a brow. "Reborn? What do you mean dad?"

"Desmond, her life, her _first_ life anyway, was at the beginning of the Brotherhood, and it trails on and on until she meets Altaïr. She is a special Assassin. The only lifetime she wasn't an Assassin her whole life was with Shay Cormac."

I slowly opened my eyes, looking over at Desmond and his father as I sat up and the others came back. They began to argue as I got to my feet, walking over to the statue, sighing. "Shut up," my voice somehow rings out above theirs.

I turn and look at them, my demeanor changing. "Your father is right, Desmond. And if you don't believe me, go back into the memories of Ezio and Altaïr. And find me.

"My tale is one woven through time. I've helped every Assassin, you now included.

"How do you think I knew so much about the Black Robin?

"Holly Nale, otherwise known as the Black Night Assassin was not my relative. I _**am**_ Holly Nale."

I closed my eyes. It was silent for a good long moment, and I finally opened my eyes to see all but William looking at me with shock. "Just call me Night. I will reveal other names in due time."

Desmond narrowed his eyes and threw the first punch. I caught his fist, clenching my jaw.

Wordlessly, I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder, slamming him down to the ground, my foot to his throat. "Don't even think about it, Miles. I've beaten the Frye Twins when both attacked me at once." I threw his arm down and stepped over him, running back the way we had come in.

I heard them yell, beginning to run after me. I suddenly crash into a wall, holding my head as my memories of Ezio swirled around me. "Fucking...hate...Bleeding Effect."

Then, my vision went black and I felt nothing.


	6. Midnight Clear

She had a bounty on her head, that's for damn sure. But when I saw her, I couldn't bear to bring her in.

I wanted her for myself. The Grand Master will just have to fuck off. How did that Kenway bastard never make a move on such a beauty?

She stirred awake, shifting around, fear and anger sparking up a fire in her dark hazel eyes. Her voice broke, "H-Hello?"

She began to creep forward to her weapons, prompting me to stand from my chair, the movement just inside her field of vision.

"Finally awake, I see." I began walking forward. "You are Holly Nale, the Midnight Assassin, are you not?"

Her eyes widened as I came into the flickering light of the candle, "You're...you're Nathan McDean... You're a Templar!"

Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly lunged at me, despite her obviously aching muscles. I bring my arm up, shielding my face. Her hand cane under too quickly, catching my chin, making me stumble backwards.

I spun away from her next kick, reacting quickly with a punch to the side of her head. She reeled backwards, eventually falling to the floor, the effects of the sleeping drug still working their way out of her system.

I looked at her, sad to have hurt her. "Ms. Nale, I'm deeply sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

I approached slowly, as to not startle to skilled assassin. Her hazel eyes met my own dark blue ones, an angry fire still burning in hers.

"Sure fooled me, you fuckin' bastard!"

She lunged once more, her hands wrapping tightly around my throat as she threw her full weight on top of me. I toppled over backwards, one of my hands clawing at her fingers trying to pry them loose. My other hand fumble din my pocket for a dart, finding it quickly. I jabbed it into her thigh, the fire in her eyes never faded.

"Fuck...you..."

She collapsed, rolling off of me. I laid there, catching my breath before moving her back into the bed, resorting to locking her weapons away and then locking the doors to my quarters as i walked out onto the deck, the ship resting in a secret cove for the night. I walked over, leaning against the railing as I sighed. "This is gonna be one fun adventure with her. Hopefully."


End file.
